Why?
by Arocksprpl2
Summary: When Jim tries to find out why his dad, Justin, gave his powers to his sister, Alex, things get a little out of hand. Alex/Mason Justin/Juliett Harper/Zeke. Better then sounds, well I hope you think so...
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone. Check out my new story. Aren't I awesome? (Cups hand on ear to listen to cheers) Yes, Yes Thank you. Now I reveal to you a new story, by the awesome author of Demigods meet Wizards, Movie Interruptions, and Shake it up! People. ME! Enjoy.

7 year old Jim walked down to his father's office quietly. He pushed open the door and walked in.  
>"hey jimmy, watchya doing here? I thought mommy told you to get reading for bed?" his father asked sifting through a pile of papers.<br>"I wanted to ask you something" Jim said. Still sifting through papers he said "shoot."(Not the curse)  
>"why don't you have magic?" he asked innocently.<br>"What?" his father said taken by the question.  
>"I said, why don't you have magic? Why does Auntie Alex have them instead?" Jim repeated.<br>"Well, because I don't need them." Jim's dad said pulling Jim up onto his lap.  
>"Why?"<br>"well sometimes, you don't need things even though you want them. And other people could need them more than you do."  
>"I still don't understand why Auntie Alex needs it more than you do."<br>"why don't you ask Auntie Alex then? I bet she has your answer hiding somewhere in that apartment of hers. You know how she loves to hide stuff" Jim's father said in a playful tone. Jim just nodded and walked off to bed.

Alex Russo pulled up the sheets and got into her bed. Tonight she would be alone because it was a full moon and Mason would be out hunting. She took his pillow and hugged it wishing the pillow was Mason instead of white fluff. Eventually she fell asleep still hugging the pillow.

Alex woke up to the sound of the shower running. She smiled at the thought of Mason being home again. She tiptoed to the bathroom and pushed open the door.  
>"Looks like you're cheating on me with that pillow." Mason said in his British accent as she opened the door. Apparently he heard her open the door with his werewolf hearing ability.<br>"What does it have that I don't, hmm? I want an explanation, Miss Russo, or else I will have to tickle you to death." He continued.  
>"Well, it's fluffy and white and smells like you. I must say it was comforting to squish it to death. But on the other hand, squishing you is much more fun." Alex said in a fake British accent. She leaned against the door frame listening to the shower run behind the shower curtain, thinking 'why the heck did we get a shower curtain'. The water stopped and a hand grabbed the towel that was sitting on towel rack on the wall. Mason came out from behind the shower curtain with the towel wrapped around his waist. He headed towards Alex with a smile on his face. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and said "'morning, love." She smiled back and put her arms around his neck and replied "right back atchya." Then leaned into a kiss.<p>

What interrupted them was the sound of their door bell ringing. They pulled apart and Alex said "I'll get the door, and you get dressed." And then they went in separate ways.

Alex walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. She reached the door in seconds, considering the apartment wasn't that big. She opened the door and found her little nephew, Jim, on the other side.  
>"Hey buddy what are you doing here?" Alex asked closing the door behind him.<br>"I wanted to ask you something."  
>"so your parents know you're here, alone, right?"<br>"Yes"  
>"pft , you can't lie to me. I practically invented it." Alex said. Seeing the fear and worry in his eyes she added "don't worry, your secret is safe with me." He seemed relieved after that. Jim was a lot like Justin in a way, he didn't break the rules, bend them, or anything else.<br>"So, that question?" Alex asked.  
>"Um ya, uh…why did dad give you his powers?" Jim asked.<p>

Cliff Hanger!  
>"Can't...hold..on..much...longer..." Not you Cliff Hanger, A Cliff hanger in my story. I hope you liked that, forunatly theres a way to tell me. It's called Reviewing. Say it with me Reev-you-ing. Good job. To Review press that small button under these words. The people on this website are smart, so they put the word Review on it... :D<p> 


	2. Questions, Answers, Fights, and Hook?

Previously: _" Why did dad give you his powers?" Jim asked._

Alex was worried what this could turn out to be, but she answered anyway.

"Because I needed them." she answered plainly.

"Why?"

"so I could be with Mason."

"why?"

"Because I love him."

"So, what does that have anything to do with dad giving you his powers."

"Look, you won't understand. This is a bigger deal than you think. You'll understand when you're older."

"Why won't anyone tell me?" by now he started to yell. Alex heard Mason in the other room and hoped he wouldn't get into this.

"Because you're too young to understand. I think it's time you went home." Alex said sternly. She hated being this way. She wanted to be the fun aunt, the aunt you could tell secrets to and know she wouldn't tell your parents. But this was getting out of hand and she did not want Mason getting involved. At. All.

"No, I'm not leaving without an answer." Jim yelled. 'no, no, no' Alex prayed. Mason started to open the door and before she knew it he was at her side.

"What's going on in here?" Mason asked.

"Nothing. Jim was just leaving." Alex lied with a quick smile she went to Jim and tried to get him out of the door.

"No I wasn't. I still want an answer." Jim insisted.

"An answer to what?" Mason asked.

"A complicated question that he is too young to understand." Alex said.

"What question?" Mason asked.

"You know what; we don't need to deal with this right now." Alex said. Usually Mason would get the picture and walk away, but he was too into it that he kept asking questions.

"You're just a selfish brat who just wants all the magic to herself." Jim said.

"Watch your mouth." Alex said then noticed Mason was getting mad. She immediately tried to calm him down.

"Hey, baby, why don't you go inside and…take another shower." Too late that didn't work. "Calm down, it's not a big deal. Jim was just playing around, weren't you Jim?"

"No I wasn't. It's true you are selfish. I hate you." Jim yelled.

"Calm down, Mason, Calm down. " But it was too late. All he managed to say was "I…can't" before he turned into a werewolf and lunged at Jim. Scared out of his wits, Jim screamed (like a little girl ).

"Get out." Alex yelled trying to hold Mason back. Jim only had time to run into the bedroom and lock the door before Mason was out of Alex's grip.

* * *

><p>Alex tried to get Mason back to normal. After a few cuts and bruises, he finally managed to calm down. The only problem with that was that he noticed what he had done to Alex.<p>

"o my god, Alex, I'm so sorry." Mason said and ran out of the front door. Alex ran after him trying to get him to stop.

"Mason wait." He hadn't stopped. Finally, two flights down the stairs in the hallway, she got him to stop.

"Alex, you have to stay away from Me." he pleaded.

"No, I can't." She said.

"Look at what I did to you. I hurt you, I need to leave." He said. Alex took his hand and put it to her heart.

"Feel that, it still works. And it will always work, for you. If you go away, it might just stop."

"No it won't…. But it might be hurt a little."

"A little a lot." She and gave him a small kiss.

"But still, I hurt you on the outside."

"Baby, that's why I'm a wizard," She said and said a spell that she memorized just in case things like this ever happened and all her cuts and bruises vanished.

"Come on lets go back home, okay?" Alex said. They both walked up the stairs and into the apartment.

* * *

><p>It hit him hard when his Aunt Alex said "that why I'm a wizard." It all made sense. Everything fell into place. As he heard them climb the stairs he flashed back home. He knew he'd be in trouble but he didn't care. He got his answer and, for now, that's all he wanted.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex and Mason made sure that Jim had gone back home when they came back to the apartment.<p>

"did he hear it all?" Alex asked as she sat down next to Mason on the couch.

"yes. How did you know he was there?" He asked.

"because your cute ears perked up." she replied kissing his ear. "At least we won't have to explain it all to him."

"probably will." He said putting an arm around her.

"you're probably right." Alex said sighing.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone, I noticed the last chapter wasn't so long. I hope this one was longer. If you didn't think so tell me so I can update soon (echo: <em>soon soon soon<em>.)

Me: Whats going on? _(on on on) _(I look around and find myself in a cave)

Me: How did I get here? _(here here here) _(I realise I'm sitting on a rock tied with ropes)

"This is your last chance, Tiger Lilly." I hear.

Me: What the.. Tiger Lilly? Cave? HOOK!

"yes.." Hook says suddenly appearing.

Me: I was writing a Wizards of Waverly Place story not a Peter Pan story.

"well, I was hoping you would write a story about me. You know, the one where I finally kill Peter Pan. Oh and I would also like my sword Bidazled with lots of pink and blue and purple jewels. And I want-"

Me: look, it's not gonna happen so take me back.

"alright. But consider it, would you? Please." he said.

Me: HOOK!

"ok." was the last thing I heard before my surroundings materialised. I was expecting to see my bedroom, instead I found myself in Wavery place Substation.

Me: not what I expected but... OMG this is a dream come true! Now to find Alex, I need her to check that her character is right for my story called Al- uh uh. You thought you coul find out the name of my upcoming surprise story that is totally awesome and will blow your mind. I don't think so. (I hear people walk into the Substation) OMG! There Alex Russo, In flesh. Bye GTG, I have some awesomeness to write.


	3. smoothing things out black paintholes

An hour later, the phone rang in their apartment. Alex ran to get it. She picked it up and said "hello"

"hey Alex, its Justin."

"hey bro, what's up?"

"hmmm, let me think. My son came over, something big happened, he came home crying 'I'm sorry' and wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

"oh…that."

"yes that. What happened?"

"it's not the kind a thing to talk about over the phone."

"aha, why don't we come over later, Just me and Jim?"

"ok, sounds good. See you." Alex hung up and went into the bedroom where Mason was taking a nap. She sat next to him and watched him sleep. He shifted a little but eventually started to wake up.

"You really need to sleep more when you go out at night." She said as he opened his eyes.

"I know." He said sleepily.

"Mm hm."

"so, who called?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was, that doesn't mean I didn't hear the phone ring."

"Justin called. Him and Jim are coming over later."

"alright then, wake me up when they come." He said covering his face with a pillow.

"I'm such a bad influence on you." She said taking the pillow away. "No, you're gonna help me bake something."

"Can't you just wave your wand and have brownies on the counter?" he complained.

"I could, but this situation calls for a little more work. Plus, I like it when we do things together." She said with a little smile.

"so I can work while you read a magazine." He said trying to get out of helping.

"fine, don't help. I'll make the best brownies ever by myself and you can be the first to find out if they kill or just make you throw up." she said heading for the door.

"What's the recipe?" he said immediately jumping out of the bed. She smiled and walked out with Mason right behind her.

It took them a while to figure out all the instructions and mix it up. Mason counted 45 minutes not including the every 2 minute kisses. Finally they had the brownies in the oven and they both looked like they had rolled in the brownie mix.

"you know I could practically could eat that stuff off you." Alex said.

"me too, but I'll pass thank you." Mason said making Alex laugh. Then they heard the door bell ring.

"what time is it?" Alex asked.

"three forty." Mason said.

"what does Justin think 'later' means."

"can't tell you, love. But I can tell you is that the door needs to be answered and we need to clean up."

"oh, I'll clean us up." Alex said then waved her wand and said "I don't want to be mean, but right now we have to be clean." In a flash they were clean.

"I don't understand. You can flash us clean, but you can't flash some brownies." Mason complained.

"I thought the door had to be answered." Alex replied avoiding Mason's comment. Mason smirked then followed Alex to the door.

Alex unlocked the door and found her brother and nephew standing in front of them.

"hey, you guys." Alex said shutting the door behind them.

"hey, Alex" Justin said. "say hi Jim." Justin told his son.

"Hi Jim." Jim said.

"You are so much like Alex." Mason said laughing with Justin.

"Watch it you" Alex threatened Mason. Mason put his hands up in surrender. Justin laughed.

"you too." Alex threatened Justin.

"didn't say anything." Justin said folding his arms. Alex looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"how do you live with her, man?" Justin asked Mason.

"no idea." Mason said.

"We can put you two in timeout, cant we Jim?" Alex said smiling evilly.

" ya, if we wanted to" Jim replied.

"that's my man." Alex said high fiving Jim.

"what about me?" Mason whined.

"aww, Mason's jealous." Alex said hugging Mason.

"you cooking something?" Justin asked.

"huh?" Alex said.

"are you cooking something? I asked." Justin repeated.

"shit." Mason and Alex said together then ran to the kitchen. Alex and Mason forgot the brownies in the oven. Thankfully, they didn't get burned. Alex took out the brownies and Mason cut them and helped Alex put some on plates.

Alex and Mason came back holding two plates of brownies each and put them on the coffee table where Justin and Jim were now sitting.

"wow, I didn't know you guys cooked." Justin said.

"just eat it." Alex said.

"will it kill?" Justin asked sarcastically. Alex waved her hand in the direction of Justin and it started to rain on him. Jim scooted away from his dad so he wouldn't get wet.

"funny. Now, stop it." Justin said.

"nah, I'm good." Alex said starting to eat her brownie.

"come on Alex." Justin said.

"what do you say?" Alex demanded.

"sorry" Justin said reluctantly.

"and" Justin rolled his eyes and replied

"Alex Russo is awesome and I love her."

"thanks. I know I am awesome." Alex said and stopped the rain.

"I'm still wet." Justin said.

"Deal with it." Alex said.

"so, why don't we get to the reason we came here for." Jim said.

"alright then." Mason said.

"why don't you start." Alex offered.

"ladies first." Jim said.

"there are no _ladies_ in this room." Alex said emphasizing on ladies.

"ook-kay." Jim said.

"so, it sounds like you came here to get an answer and it didn't end up great." Justin said.

"kinda." Jim said shyly

"uh ha. Well, I think you and Alex should go and talk while I tell Mason something." Justin asked. Jim nodded and walked with Alex to the bedroom. As Alex walked away she saw slight fear in Mason's eyes and hoped Justin wouldn't do or say something he would regret later.

"so do understand the situation?" Alex asked after she shut the bedroom door.

"I said some things and Uncle Mason got mad and turned into a werewolf." Jim answered so softly you could hardly hear him. "Then I ran away because that's what you told me to do."

"is there something you don't understand?" Alex asked. Jim nodded.

"why did uncle Mason turn into a werewolf?" he asked.

"Mason has a temper, and sometimes he can't control it. but it's not his fault, it's who he is."

"ok, but do you have the powers just so you can heal yourself?"

"yes and no. you see once I decided to give up the wizard competition so I could focus more on Mason. then someone from the wizard consul told us that I had to be a wizard to date a werewolf, or else we'd have to break up. then after I lost, your dad gave me his powers so I could be with Mason. Do you understand now?" Alex asked. he nodded then hugged her.

"I'm sorry auntie Alex. I was dumb and I shouldn't have said the things I said to you."

"hey, its ok. Let's just put it all behind us and move on." Alex said and then the two walked back into the living room.

"hey, bud It's time to go home." Justin said as they walked into the living room.

"ok." Jim said and stood next to his father.

" are you two coming to dinner later?" Justin asked.

"huh?" Alex said.

"you know, mom and dad invited everyone to dinner tonight." Justin said.

"um, ya. What time?" she asked.

"six. See you." Justin said closing the door. Immediately Alex turned to Mason.

"what did he do?" she asked.

"nothing, I'm fine." Mason said.

"don't lie to me, what did he say?" she demanded.

"he was just worried about you, I told him everything's fine. Then he gave me one of those weird Jim Bob stare downs."

"did you survive the Jim Bob stare?" Alex asked sarcastically."sadly no, the only thing the survived were my lips." Mason replied sarcastically.

"oh, how terrible. Are those lips functional?"

"amazingly yes, but if they stay lonely for too long they might get the lonely burn. It's a new sickness that has been recentlydiscovered during the last minute."

"and I do believe I have a cure for that sickness."

"that's a relief."

"it is, do want to find out how it works?"

"why, certainly." After that, Alex and Mason spent the rest of their time making out till they had to leave at six pm.

* * *

><p>ooo, mushyness. Anyway. hey everyone, I was wondering. Would you guys prefer it if the lines were farther apart? like the last two lines above. I think thats one of the things that make it look shorter. And guess what, I got a new computer. Im so excited! and greatful! I have found a new obsession. It's called LEMONADE MOUTH! I'm totally in love with it and it's such a great story. The songs are AMAZING! Bridget is a great singer, and the band is AWESOME! and i can really relate to all the lemonade in the movie because I LOVE lemonade! I love it! anyway, I'm kind of expecting a cartoon to come and make an amazingly boring ending any second now. They seem to be attracted to me. Weird.<p>

_Waiting... Waiting... _

**hmmm, guess not this time. YES! bye, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.** (I walk off, but do not notice a hole in the ground.)

**AHHHHHHHHHH!** (I fall in the hole.)

(I'm in a room with a ton of doors. I notice something)

**Seriously! Alice in wonderland! I hate alice in wonderland, at least the cartoon version. well, at least i can do the things the right way instead of how alice did it stupidly.** (i grab the key and put it near the door it goes too. then i drink the potion. I shrink and am the size of the door. i open it and enter wonderland)

**OK, people. who brought me here?**

"i did. it seems to be that i'm blue and i puff smoke. i wish to be green and why am puffing smoke." a blue caterpillar said. i never bothered to remember his name.

**like how am i supposed to know. i didn't write you and i'm not planning on it.** (i write in the sand: give me a paint brush. a paint brush appears with black paint on it.)

**see ya.** ( i drew a hole on the ground and jumped in)

"silly old bear"

**silly old bear? wrong place. next** (i jumped into another hole)

"cinderella! we're is our breakfast!"

**cinderella? i dont think so.** (then i jumped into another hole and end up on my bed with my laptop on my lap. Breakthrough was playing)

thats more like it. bye.


	4. Family and SPS

The minute Alex walked into the substation doors, she was tackled by someone…or should I say someone's…

"Auntie Alex." She heard from several little people. She looked down and saw her niece Kaitlin and her nephew Jake.

"Hey, little people." Alex said.

"We're not little people. I'm 4 whole years old." Jake said. Alex loved playing this game.

"pwus daddy says we're not wittle people, we just smaw. Wayter wiw get bigger." Kate said. (Imagine a little kid talking)

"Just because your daddy said says something doesn't mean it's true." Alex said.

"_Alex!_" Mason said.

"Oh, hey you guys. Mom's almost done with dinner, we better go upstairs." Justin said walking towards them.

"Alright, come on you guys we better go upstairs before grandpa and Uncle Max finish all the food." Alex said leading the kids to the stairs.

"They wouwn't do that." Kate said.

"Sweetie, you haven't known them for as long as I have." Alex said and then laughed as she thought about what she said.

Upstairs, Teresa and Harper were setting the table while Jerry and Max were waiting at it.

"Old habits die hard" Mason said after seeing Max and Jerry.

"You got that right" Alex said laughing.

"Mommy, Auntie Alex is here." Jake said running to his mother. Harper looked up from her work and then ran to her best friend and hugged her.

"Hey, Alex. How are you?" Harper asked.

"Fine." Alex replied as Harper gave Mason a hug.

"How come no one ever announces me?" Mason asked, his question more towards Jake.

"You want an announcement, you got one baby. Harper, would you do the honors." Alex said.

"Yo people, Mason's here." Harper yelled. Alex and Harper laughed as everyone in the room looked confused. Jake stared at his mother looking scared.

"Come on everyone, time to eat." Teresa said. Everyone sat around the table. The whole family was there: Justin, his wife Juliet, Kate, Jim, Alex, Mason, max, jerry, Teresa, Harper, and Jake. Everyone was there except Zeke.

"Where's Zeke?" Alex asked.

"He's sick. That's why I'm not staying long." Harper replied.

"Oh well, more food for us." Jerry said. Justin and Alex groaned "dad" and Teresa said "jerry!"

"What I'm just stating the obvious." Jerry said.

"Ya, right." Justin said. Everyone continued to eat. After a few minutes Kate asked "daddy what did you do when you were small?"

"Be a nerd and annoy me. Oh and play with his dolls." Alex replied before Justin said anything.

"_Action figure_, Alex. _Action figure_." Justin said.

"You had dollies daddy. Can I pway with them?" Kate asked.

"Sweetie they weren't dollies, they were action figures. You can't play with action figures. And to add to Alex's answer, saving Alex's butt every time she messed up with magic." Justin said.

"I was saving you too." Alex insisted.

"When?" Justin asked smartly.

"The time when Max unleashed all the monsters from your monster guide. As I recall, you were being smothered by the monsters and I saved you." Alex replied. Justin opened his mouth to say something but then shut it again.

"When were you being smothered by monsters?" Juliet asked.

"You were still kidnapped by the mummy. I was trying to capture some monsters and got surrounded by them, Thanks to Max." Justin said.

"You're welcome." Max said.

"It wasn't a compliment." Justin said.

"Then I take back the 'you're welcome', hand it over." Max said. Justin shook his head in amazement.

"To think you'd get smarter with age." Justin said. Max looked confused.

"When you say _every time_ do you mean there was a whole lot more times?" Jim asked.

"Yeah a whole lot. My favorite was the time we had to go into Mason's body and get Dean because Mason ate him. I got to eat oatmeal from Mason's stomach." Max said.

"Mason did what?" Jerry and Teresa yelled.

"MAX" Justin, Alex, and Mason yelled.

"So, you're telling me that Mason ate Dean?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, it was totally awesome, wasn't it guys?" Max said turning to Justin and Alex. Max paled when he saw Alex's murderous stare.

"Who's Dean?" Jake asked.

"Ancient boyfriend" Alex said.

"Did he live?" Jim asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Mason said. Alex smacked his arm. Mason replied saying "what?" Kate, Jim, and Jake laughed at that, so did the rest.

"But if all that happened, did he find out about magic?" Jake asked.

"Nope, I told him that he got knocked out by a flying bowl of oatmeal and he believed me." Alex said.

"What does oatmeal have anything to do with it?" Jim asked.

"Because he was in Mason's stomach when we found him, which had oatmeal in it." Justin said.  
>"Can we please change the subject? You three going into me and coming out was not pleasant." Mason said.<p>

"Maybe it wasn't pleasant, but I learned two things that day. One, that you always are thinking about me. And two, I should really wear that top more often." Alex said.

"That's Alex for you." Justin said. Everyone laughed.

…..

After dinner, Harper left with Jake and Alex decided that they needed to go home too.

"Bye, mom." Alex said as she hugged her mom.

"Bye sweetie. See you soon." Teresa said. Alex waved to her dad who was stuffing his mouth with leftovers. He waved back. Alex went down stairs and met with mason. Jim and Kate were chasing each other around the sub shop.

"Bye guys." Alex Auntie Ale-" Kate screamed as Jim tackled her.

"Be careful." Mason said. Then Alex flashed them home.

Hey guys, how's it going? So I decided to try out putting spaces between the talking. Looks much better doesn't it. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm having a hard time deciding wether I should make a sequel or just continue on. WARNING: The next chapter may be short. Also, I'm confused wether or not Mason changes into a werewolf every night or just on a full moon. Because that time when Alex decided to be mortal and then they went on that boat, it was night and he was normal. So I'll just make him change every full moon. Makes things easier. Be ready for a cliffy next chapter. MUAHAHAHAHA! Actually its cliffy x2. Aren't I amazing? Just so you know, I have to aviod saying Cliff- you know what to aviod the real dude.

Oh! Check it out, I got mail. (I open the Email)

It's a video, from So Random. Hmmm, I wonder who that is? (video is opened, 4 people start singing:

_One day we will, walk hand in hand_

_Every boy and girl from every land_

_from mountains _

_to the beach_

_and I take, that day_

_is almost in our reach_

_don't wear the pants, if they are skinny_

_stop SPS_

_change the way you dress_

_tight is no longer in me_

_When hear fashion calling_

_think of those before who've fallen_

_and join our big pants family..._) **Watch the SPS song from Sonny with a chance, It's hysterical!**

LOL! Thats so funny! (I open my door and walk out into the so random set)

How did I get here? (4 people are singing the SPS song)

I guess I'll join in, popping up in so random places is starting to be normal for me.

(I start singing with the group)

See ya next chapter!


	5. Pooh Bear, Winnie the Pooh Bear

After Alex flashed them home, they both went in different direction. Alex went to the bathroom and Mason to the bedroom, but they both had the same question in their mind. _Should I? _

…

Mason was in their bedroom digging in all the drawers of the dresser looking for something. 'I know I put it somewhere in the dresser, but then again it could be in my jacket that I left…. Oh no!' he thought. He ran to the kitchen and found a pile of clothes and started to look through it. Eventually who couldn't find what he was looking for and went to ask Alex, who was still in the bathroom.

"Alex, where is my sweater?" he asked.

"which one?" came from the bathroom.

"the blue one that i wore yesterday," he replied.

"I put it in the washer, but I think the load finished an hour ago. Can you move the clothes that are in the washer to the dryer please?" Alex asked from the bathroom. Mason ran back to the washer and opened the door. He searched through the wet clothes till he found his jacket. He looked for the pockets and checked each until he found what he was looking for. Then he ran back to the bathroom to see if Alex had come out of the bathroom.

…..

Alex ran to the bathroom the minute she got home. She had had something on her mind since the evening. Secretly, she had always had a miniature spell book hidden in the bathroom just in case. Now, it was the right time to use it. She got her wand and waved it above a certain place in the wall. A small handle appeared so Alex pulled on it to open a little secret compartment. She took out the spell book and flipped through the pages. She thought she heard some noises outside but ignored it and kept looking through the spell book.

Finally, she found the spell she that she was looking for. She picked up her wand again and was about to do the spell but then she heard mason ask her, "Alex, where is my sweater?"

"which one?" she asked.

"the blue one that I wore yesterday," he replied.

"I put it in the washer, but I think the load finished an hour ago," Alex answered. Then she remembered that she needed to move the clothes to the dryer. So she added, "Can you move the clothes that are in the washer to the dryer please?" Alex made sure that Mason had left before she started to do the spell. She hesitated a little, but continued to do the spell anyway.

This one spell could change her life forever.

…

The first thing Alex Russo saw when she opened the bathroom door was her room or what was her room. Now, it looked like a tornado had run through the room. There were clothes everywhere. The bed sheets were thrown on the floor. It was all a gigantic mess.

"MASON!" Alex yelled.

Mason heard Alex scream his name as he came closer to their room. He walked in and saw Alex standing by the bathroom door looking angry. But then she looked confused.

"Mason, what the heck happened here?" she asked coming closer to him.

"That's not important now," he said taking her hand and leading her to their bed.

"Mason, what is going on? Are you ok?" Alex asked now worried.

"Alex I'm fine. Did you ever have that feeling when all of a sudden you feel like you have to do something?" Alex nodded in response. "I've just felt that the second you brought us home. I've been waiting to ask for a week now and I've never gotten around to it. I love you more than anything in the world. So, Alexandra Margarita Russo, will you marry me?" Mason said suddenly excited and happy with his decision. He pulled out the little wet box that was in his pocket and put it in Alex's hands.

"Mason, I'm pregnant." Alex spit out.

* * *

><p>Dun Dun Dun Dun! I just discovered the line button! or what they like to call: horizontal ruler. Had no idea that was there! I used to use the shift+ dash and tried to make a line but it never showed up! and now i know Why...<p>

oh, wait! did you see that? Double cliffy! (still can't say you know what) I know this isn't that long, but believe me i tried putting it in the taffy puller... didn't end well. So, this is what I got for you this time. I hope you liked it even though it wasn't that long. I need to know what you think about one thing. I was wondering if I should go on with the story or make a sequel. I kinda know I'm gonna keep going with this story, but a few opinions won't hurt. Thanks!

So you're probably expecting a random ending. So, I planned ahead! Which is really unusual for me. Get ready! Get set! Meet...My POOH BEAR random ending! Totally random Right! So, I just gotta press this... and this... type this... and... Enter! (I materialize into the land of pooh bear, or whatever they call it)

(some one is singing in the backround: Gotta get up, Gotta get going. Gonna see a friend of mine...)

**Ooo! Just in time for the intro! **(bold is me talking, italic me singing) _He's round and he's fuzzy, I love him because he's just Pooh bear! Winnie The Pooh Bear! Looking for fun. Chasing some honey bees. Pooh Bear, I know he's out there, rumbly, tumbly. Climb in a honey tree._

**Ahh... The good old days when we were young and watched Pooh Bear. I guess I better get going. **

(I walk around not paying attention to where I'm stepping)

**Hmm, I forgot how I get out of here!** **Well see you next cha- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

I say from the bottom of the hole I fell into: **Forgot about Gopher and his holes...**


	6. Chapter 6

"You're pregnant?" Mason asked surprised.

"Uh, ya that's what I just said." Alex said. She was getting a little worried by his reaction. Suddenly, Mason attacked her with kisses all over her face. She smiled at his reaction. Soon, the kisses trailed down her neck.

"So, I guess you don't want an answer." Alex said.

"Answer to what?" he asked.

"To this," Alex said holding up the box with the ring in it.

"Well, that would be nice." Mason said. Alex reached and put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "yes."

Half an hour later, Mason had his arm around a sleeping Alex. He kept thinking about what had happened not too long ago.

He had asked the love of his life to marry him.

She told him she was pregnant.

Then she said yes.

So far, he was very happy with his life. His hand, for the tenth time, made its way to Alex's stomach. He still couldn't believe there was a little baby to be in there. His little baby to be. Oh, how much he loved Alex.

The next morning, Mason had got up before Alex, not a big surprise there, and made breakfast for her. While the food cooked, he snuck back into the bedroom and tried to wake her up, which ended up with him getting hit with a pillow and staring up at the ceiling. He let her sleep some more and went to check the food.

Fifteen minutes later, Alex was still asleep and he needed to get to work. So he walked back to the bedroom and tried to get her up. This time he succeeded, or so he thought. Mason was knocked back onto the floor as Alex ran to the bathroom. He found her throwing up in the bathroom and rushed to her side. He held up her hair while she threw up everything that was in her stomach, which turned out to be a lot even though he didn't recall them eating anything before going to bed.

When she was done she wiped her mouth with a piece of toilet paper and laid on Mason. Mason held her as she took a minute to relax. They both were thinking the same thing. Let the morning sickness begin.

**Ok, I'm incredibly sorry for the delay and even sorrier that this is so short! I don't know why, but I just can't write long chapters for this story! I just don't know Why? I just wanted to give you an update.**

(I shut my laptop and climb into my bed)

**Good night readers that I hope will be reviewers**

(I close my eyes and begin to dream)

(I wake up again)

**I got nothing. That's very weird. **

(I try to brainstorm)

**Still nothing**

**Well this sucks, I can't even come up with a good authors note! Can you guys help me? Any ideas?**

(Three bugs pass by me with instruments just like the ones you'd see in Dora)

**Weirder…**


	7. AN please read! Got smthin to say

**Ok, this thought has been bugging me tons so I'm just gonna come out with it. This is like a review to myself and for you to read:**

The last chapter sucked! It was short and the A/N at the end was so NOT interesting, funny, or anything else! I mean seriously! Can't you write better than that? And you totally need a beta!

**Ahhhhhhh! That felt good to say to myself. Now my response:**

Ya I agree. That chapter wasn't so good. I'm just running out of ideas, I guess. And I do need a beta. If anyone out there can recommend someone that would be great!

**Ok, so am I fighting with myself? I think I might be….wow…and awkward…. Anyway, before this fight continues, I will stop. I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter update, I wish it was. **

You and me both!

**K, this is going too far. Sorry for taking your time. I just needed that to get out. It was really bugging me. **


	8. A bit of Harper with Phineas and Ferb

**!LOOOK HERE!**

**1/4/2012: Hey, I just changed up a few things. It's after Alex says, "And how do you know I'm not growing up?" I hope you like it. **

Today Harper and Alex were meeting up for lunch. Or more like, Harper was picking Alex up. Harper had thought of the idea because she thought hadn't hung out in a while. At the time, Alex was about to remind her that they had recently seen each other at the family dinner. But she let it go just to make Harper happy.

Harper was very excited for the lunch. When she got up in the morning, it was about seven. She scolded herself for getting up that early for no reason. It was the weekend so she didn't have to take Jake to his pre-school. Besides it wasn't possible for Alex Russo to be awake at this time. Plus they were meeting at noon. She got up anyway and started to make some breakfast.

A few hours later, Harper was ready to go. She checked on her family just in case then left. She felt really good. Something about today just made her happy, a gut feeling.

When Harper arrived at Alex's apartment she rang the doorbell and waited. A few seconds late, she rang the doorbell again. She heard the lock turn then Alex scream, "IT'S OPEN!"

Harper walked in and saw Alex lying on the couch eating a pickle with a jar of pickles in her lap.

"Alex!" Harper yelled. "Why aren't you ready?"

"For what? I just woke up!" Alex said.

"For lunch!" Harper said.

"Oooooh, didn't I send you a text saying 'I don't feel like going out today lets cancel'?" Alex asked.

"No?" Harper said. Alex reached for her phone on the coffee table. She typed a few things then put her phone down. Harper's phone buzzed in her purse. She pulled it out and read the text from Alex. It said, 'I don't feel like going out today lets cancel'. Harper couldn't believe Alex. Well, actually she could. But that didn't make her less mad.

"Alex! How do you live like this? You're not a teenager anymore! Grow up! What if you have a baby? Is this how you are going to act with your child?" Harper yelled at Alex not seeing the look Alex got when she mentioned her having a kid. Alex suddenly felt mad. How could her best friend talk to her like that? As if she didn't know her or understand her.

"And how do you know I'm not growing up?" Alex said in a surprisingly calm tone. She picked up her phone again and texted her best friend. It took Harper a bit to process the information. Then she felt like a giant piano just fell on her.

"O MY GOD NO WAY! FINALLY!" Harper said freaking out. She was going on and on about stuff that Alex didn't understand because she was talking too fast. Finally harper stopped at, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"For this exact same reason." Alex said. That wasn't completely true. It was mostly because she didn't think about it. But that didn't mean that wasn't a reason.

"Sorry," Harper apologized. Then screamed and crushed her in a big hug. then pulling away, harper added, "When do we start planning?"

This time Alex screamed.

**Ya, ok I'm not that good with updating! Sorry! But I wasn't gonna leave 2011 without updating this story. Plus my computer is acting weird! I can hardly type good without something popping up! Sheesh! **

**(I turn to look outside my window and see trucks and things being moved around)**

**Me: Weird…**

(Looking back in my room I notice everything is pink, way too pink.)

**Me: And why is everything so cartoony?**

**(I stick my head out of the window and look around at a backyard that's so not mine. And then…)**

**Me: PHINEAUS AND FERB! **

**Isabella: Candice screaming at Phineaus and Ferb… Check! **

**(And why am I being called Candice! No fair, I don't get to pick my own character!)**

**Me: Till the next chapter! If there are any typos or anything you want to suggest let me know! I'll be glad to fix it! Sorry for the delay… I am soooooooo gonna tell mom!**

**(Why'd I say that?)**

**BTW: I hope you enjoy the beginning of the new year!**


	9. Last chapter!

The next morning, Alex headed to the bathroom. She felt pretty good considering everything that had happened the last few days. She started going through her normal morning routine till she noticed a little blood on her underware. At first she didn't notice anything wrong about it, but then it hit her. It took Alex less then five seconds to barge out of the bathroom and find Mason.

"Mason!" She yeld frantically.

"Whats wrong?" He replied the moment he heard her.

"We need to go, NOW!" Ales said dragging Mason out the door, grabbing the car keys on the way out. Mason drove them to the hospital hurridly. By now they probably earned five tickets, but they could care less. When they got to the hospital, Alex started to feel woozy. Mason pulled her into the hospital and asked for help. Alex kept feeling worse and worse by the second. She didn't even notice they had gotten her on a gurnie. Lights were diming quickly. She heard confused voice and someone calling her before everything went black.

...

Alex's eyes popped open as everything rushed to her. She was in the hospital, there was blood. But when she looked around the room it didn't seem like a hospital. Did hospital rooms have hot pink carpet on the walls?

Alex sat up and got a better look around the room.

"Alex! You're awake!" She heard to her right. She turned and saw Mason by her.

"What happened? Where am I? Is the baby ok?" She asked quickly.

"What baby? You're in your old room in your parents apartment." Mason answered.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly how it happened. But I believe it had something to do with Max and your dad fighting over leftovers. Anyway, you got knocked out."

"Yeah, but what about the baby and the engagment and everything."

"You must of dreamt it all. Well, I did ask you to marry me before you got knocked out." Mason said hesitantly.

"You did? I don't remember. Sorry," Alex apologised.

"Well then, allow me to do the oners of asking you again." Mason said. Then he pulled out a box from his pocked, opened it up, and sat by her (Carefully remembering she refused that she would ever be proposed to in the cliche way). "Will you, Alexandra Margarita Russo, will you marry me?"

Alex looked at him for a second then managed, "Uh..Duh!" When they both realised what she said they both luaghed. Then Mason slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. The two sat there for a moment absorbing the recent events. Then Alex spoke up, "You know what, sometimes I wonder why?"

"Why what?" Mason asked.

"You know, like why we dream things we do, why we react to them the way we do. Just why." Alex said smiling.

* * *

><p>And there you have it folks. The last chapter of 'Why?' ending with a 'why'. Aren't I smart? (No need to answer) I shall treat you to one more random AN. (Warning: The following randomness has been cuased by randomness. Thank you.)

(I am hiding behind a tree stalking two foxes)

**Hello ppl, I am currently stalking Vixey and Todd (Fox and the Hound) because I want to... and there like soooooo cute.**

(Yeah, you can look it up on youtube)

(The scene goes on. I'm still watching)

If you guys don't know, my friend tigger is in disguys as a bird.

(Continue watching)

**Yeah, an owl can sing...and thats how foxes do it. They flirt and stuff.**

**So, anyway...**

(Walking out of a picture and into another. Its the Three Musketeers. The Disney version. Right at moment of:)

**Music** (Turtle singing...Yeah I said turtle): _THIS IS THE END! THIS IS THE END!  
><em>  
>(I take out a remote control and press mute)<p>

**Yup, you heard the turtle. This is the end. More specificlly, the end of 'Why?'. I really hope you guys liked it. I am sorry for the delays and such. It happens unfortunately. Thanks for your great reviews! So long!**


End file.
